Placing an infant in a car seat and attaching the car seat harness buckle can be very problematic. The car seat harness buckle will always rest in the bottom of the seat and Once the child is placed in the seat the child will then have to be lifted so it can be retrieved. This becomes even more of an issue as the child gets older and heavier. There have been magnetic systems proposed (US 20140082894 A1) for retaining harness buckles but the user has to manually place the harness buckle on the magnet. The present invention will automatically retract the harness buckle so the child does not sit on the harness buckle. The present invention can be used on any harness buckle material type. The device could be permanently integrated into the car seat.